Installing electrical contacts into a connector housing is time consuming, difficult to perform properly, and tiring for the operator. More specifically, it may be difficult to properly position an electrical contact relative to a socket of the connector housing and maintain the electrical contact in coaxial alignment with the socket of the connector housing while the electrical contact is biased into the socket. Additionally, the operator must not under-advance or over-advance an insertion tool into the socket when biasing an electrical contact into a socket of a connector housing, which is difficult to achieve with conventional electrical contact insertion tools and methods.